No Matter What
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: It's a gender bender story, but not your typical one. Takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Make sure to read the ending author's notes.


'Ello all. It's been a while since I've been on here, hasn't it? Oh well, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long though. I know I have other stories to update, but I've wanted to throw this out here.

This story might not make sense for you. So read the author's notes at the end. Even if it does, read them anyway.

Oh, and this does take place just a little bit after Sonic the Hedgehog 2. I know that game is old, but this'll make so much more sense, I swear.

And I think the POV is in Sonic's, just still in third person.

If not satisfactory, there are cookies at the end. Now… enjoy?

-

The sun was setting on West Side Island.

To anyone else, it just wasn't a big deal, but Sonic the Hedgehog certainly enjoyed things like this. He enjoyed life and all of the wonderful things it presented to him, especially watching sunsets on the island. The sky would turn a beautiful golden-like color and its reflection would shine off the already sparkling ocean.

Sonic pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, smiled to himself and leaned back in his green lawn chair. This was going to be nice for once.

Something was missing though. Where was Tails? Sonic lightly frowned and sat back up a little. The two-tailed fox had been gone for a while.

Earlier that day, Tails had gone off to work with the biplane. Sonic reassured himself Tails was a smart fox and wasn't in trouble with the plane or anything like that and the little orange fox would come watch the sunset with him and put these annoyingly redundant worries to rest.

Sonic nodded to himself and leaned back again, smirking. He should know better. Tails was a machine-fanatic (never as much as Robotnik though, he thought) and knew what to do when it came to things like that.

The sun was near setting when Sonic was startled from his little reveries.

"Sonic!" It was Tails, but something didn't seem entirely right.

"_Sonic!_" Sonic realized Tails sounded a little distressed. He snickered to himself as he figured Tails must have broken something again. Oh, well. It was replaceable or fixable and not a big deal in his eyes.

Sonic then realized Tails was right in front of his chair, panting and choking back tears. He blinked, not fully sure what to make of this.

"Tails, what happe—", Sonic tried to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"Oh, S-Sonic, I'm s-sorry..!" The young fox started crying loudly. The cobalt hedgehog blinked again, feeling uneasy. He sat up and scooted to the edge of his green chair and looked closely at the crying fox. Something was different, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked gently, tilting his head. The young fox's crying eventually became reduced to quiet sniffles.

"W-Well… I was working… w-with the biplane… everything was going alright, but… uh, but…"

"But what? Did you break something?"

Tails sniffed again and continued, "N-No. I know y-you told me not to, but… I used that chaos emerald we found on the plane because I was h-hoping it would help… I was c-careful with it, but—"

Sonic cut Tails off this time, worried. "But _what_? You aren't _hurt_ or anything, are you?" The cobalt hedgehog checked over his younger friend, not seeing any wounds of any kind.

"No, Sonic! Well… not really. It's just… the emerald starting glowing… and I didn't know what to do! I was too afraid to do anything and it… kind of zapped me. I was okay, but…" Tails started crying again and nearly shouted, "I'm a boy now! I know this because I had to go to the b-bathroom after it happened!"

Sonic blankly stared at Tails through his sunglasses and finally replied after a few long moments, "What?"

To say the least, Sonic was very stunned at this event.

He examined the crying young fox again. Nothing had really changed about him, except for his voice (barely) and something else he would rather not mention. All of these things aside, Tails was basically still his smart, effeminate, two-tailed little fox.

The crying fox seemed to have said something which brought Sonic back to reality.

"What?"

"Y-You won't l-love me anymore now!" Oddly enough, this stunned Sonic even more than finding out Tails was now a boy.

The orange fox never gave him a chance to reply, "Y-You won't love me now… because I'm not a girl and it's… it's weird… and you're not weird, S-Sonic…"

"Aw, Tails come 'ere." Sonic softly said and gestured for him to come over, which the young fox slowly but surely did. The cobalt hedgehog pulled him in a gentle hug and soothingly rubbed his back. Tails blubbered into Sonic's shoulder.

"Tails," he began to say causing the young fox to look at him with his tear-filled sky-blue eyes, "that just isn't true."

"I-It's… not?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nope." he paused for a moment to think, "remember that one time we were fighting Robotnik in his air base and before I got off the biplane I told you I loved you?" Tails nodded slowly.

"Right. I love _you, _not your gender. If that were true, I would have said 'I love your gender Tails'." Sonic grinned down at Tails and he just giggled. Lamely funny, but strong enough to make the fox understand.

"Well… okay. That makes sense." Tails smiled at Sonic, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. The blue hedgehog had the grace to lightly blush.

"So, uh… you up for watching the sunset with me?" Tails nodded and hopped up onto the lawn chair with Sonic. The sun was almost gone, but it was still a beautiful sight to see.

When the sun had finally disappeared to its resting place behind the sea for the night, the two had settled on watching the darkened sky become blanketed with shimmering stars. Tails watched in child-like wonder and rested his head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulder causing him to smile as well.

In conclusion: Sonic the Hedgehog is not gay. He just happens to love a transsexual, two-tailed fox.

-

**Author's Notes: **

I thought that went okay, don't you? I actually like this one too…

To clear up confusion about this gender-bender, SEGA had actually intended to make Tails a girl, but they made him a boy after the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2. So I decided on making something like this.

Oh, and if you hate the Sonic/Tails pairing (or just the fact that it's two boys loving each other), please hit the back button. Seriously, I don't want to hear anyone saying I ruined their childhood or their life or something by making two video game characters gay together. And I don't want any comments saying you hate yaoi/slash or anything of the sort because comments like that are rude, immature, and will go completely unappreciated.

And before everyone flips their lid about this, Sonic is NOT a pedophile. Him and Tails are both kind of young here (Sonic in his early teens, Tails is some years younger, but not incredibly young) and because of that, their love is basically innocent. You know, the cheek-kissing, hand-holding, hugging kind of love, okay?

Oh, there are no cookies now. I made them for everyone, but you guys took too long reading so I got hungry and mercilessly ate them. Haha, yeah. But drop a comment please?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
